A Snoggletog countdown (2014)
by Trilltroller
Summary: A four part series that counts down to Christmas (Snoggletogg). Hiccstrid. Rated M just to feel safe. have a good read. /Trilltroller
1. Chapter 1

**(( Welcome, this is the first part of the Christmas countdown, I will upload every Sunday, until the of December, which is the Christmas eve in Sweden. Now have a good read. ))**

A Snoggletogg kiss counter, chapter 1.

There is now four weeks left until Snoggletogg. Hiccup stands in the middle of his room and scratches his head.

-What should I do? I got the painting for dad, I got the exotic bucket of fish for Toothless, and everyone in the gang will get a silver necklace… but what should I give her?

He looked over at Toothless who lay on his stone in the corner of the room.

-I want to make something special for her bud? Something she'll appreciate, and maybe she even gives me another of those wonderful kisses?

Hiccup floated away into his dream world. How good it had felt with her so close, and those soft lips… Gods…

-Think Hiccup, think…' he murmured to himself while tapping his forehead with the tip of his fingers.

-Hiccup! You're in there?

Hiccup looked up with a frightened expression, this was now what he needed.

He walked over to his window-shutters and opened them wide.

-H-hey Astrid… what are you doing here?

-Could I come in?

-Uhm… ye… I guess. Why would you…

-I'll tell you when I get inside.

-Uhmm, walk over to the back door and I'll come and open.

Hiccup ran down the stairs and unhooked the bar that blocked the door and carefully shut it open.

Astrid stepped inside without a word.

She swept the snow of her shoes and pants and walked into the big warm house.

-Just as I remembered it. I like your house Hiccup.

-Have you been here before, I don't remember seeing you here.

-Well, you weren't very much awake…

-Are you watching me while I sleep?!' Hiccup asked in a frightened and confused voice.

Astrid looked awkwardly at him and shook her head.

-No, why would I do that?

-Uhm... you know… never mind.

-If you want to know, it was when you were unconscious after the red death. Me and Stoick sat at your bed for two-three days, Gobber came and went with new additions to your prosthetic.

Hiccup stared at her with wide eyes, why had SHE sat by his bed for that long?

-Anyways, I came here to take a look in your room.

-What?

-You do know its Snoggletogg in a few weeks?

-Ye, I know that, and now I understand you want to look for flaws in my room that you could fix with a gift, but I do not understand why you would give me a gift?

-Because you're my friend, and you're cute.

Hiccup stood as paralyzed, had she really just said that?

-What?' he asked again in a truly doubting voice, like he thought the words he heard wasn't real.

-Haddock, do I have to repeat every word I say?' she said as she turned around with a blooming red blossom in her face.

Astrid walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room and eyed around.

Hiccup remembered the mess he had created before, rolls of parchment lay strayed across the bed and tables, he had pushed his used clothes off of the chair at his working bench. Astrid didn't seem to mind though. She walked around the room and poked and touched everything she came across. She looked into the corner of the room and saw Toothless lay there. He looked up at her with his big green eyes and cooed in recognition, Astrid kneeled down and scratched his neck to the low purring sound that escaped him as she did so.

-You have pretty much everything… is there something you wish for?

-There are a few things…' he said quiet enough for her not to hear and scratched the back of his head.

-What'd you say?

-Not really. Astrid, you don't need to get me something, you don't need to spend neither money nor time on me.

-But I want, I think you're worth it.

-Thank you, if you insist…' Hiccup took one of the many sketch-books from the table and held it up for her to see.

-Just give me one of these…

Astrid looked at the book and shook her head.

-Not if you say it like that. So, aren't you going to ask me?

-Ask you what?

-Ask me what I want for Snoggletogg…

-Sure, what do wish for Snoggletogg Astrid?

-Oh, just give me one of these.

Astrid took a step closer to him and grabbed a handful of his fur vest, she dragged him closer and carefully pressed her lips against his. His whole body was stiff as a stick for a moment, but then he relaxed and sunk into the kiss.

Astrid finally broke it, she let go of his vest and stepped back. She giggled at the boy who stood in the middle of the room with his eyes wide open and his arms hanging lazily by his sides.

-Well Hiccup, see you soon.

She waved at him as she descended the stairs and slipped back out from the backdoor.

-Well, if you say it like that…' he said dreamingly into the empty air.

**(( Thanks for reading, next chapter coming in a week, happy "Första advent" **

**/Sweden- Trilltroller.))**


	2. A Snoggletogg kiss counter p2

A snoggletog kiss count. Chapter 2

-So, she wants a kiss? I don't dare to give her a kiss there, in front of everyone!

Hiccup walked circles in his room and pulled his hair. He stopped and looked up in the ceiling.

-Why would she even want a kiss?' he asked out in the empty air.

Toothless grunted and walked away from his stone to talk to his human. He sat down right in front of Hiccup and eyed him intensely.

-What?' Hiccup exclaimed and held out his hands. He turned back and swirled his thumbs.

-I will make something, that's what I do. Can I make her jewelry…? No, that could be interpreted in a false way… maybe a saddle!? No, she already have tow, and I made both…

He pulled his hair again and moaned in frustration.

-I really don't like Snoggletogg.

Hiccup sat down on his bed, there were only three weeks left, and he had no idea of what to make her. He had everyone else figured out, but Astrid was so difficult! He wanted to give her something personal and special, but he was too scared of giving her something too personal. He didn't really know where he had her; did she like him, or was she just being nice?

-Hiccup! I know you're up at your room. Can you please come down!?' Astrid shouted from outside the house.

Hiccup opened the window in his room and looked down at her.

-Hey Astrid, I'll go get the door open, walk over to the front.

-Uhm, ye.

Hiccup walked down the stairs and opened the door, he leaned out and saw her plod through the deep snow.

-Hurry, it's getting cold.' He shouted and smiled at her.

She bent down and picked up a handful of snow, then squeezed it into a ball that she launched at Hiccup. It hit him right below the neck and a whole bunch of snow slipped down under his shirt.

-Aah! Why did you do that? Every damn winter it's the same thing… is it always going to be like this?

Astrid squinted over to him and pulled him closer with his shirt. He opened his mouth to protest, for he thought she was going to mule him with snow. But she was quicker than his tongue and covered his mouth with her lips. After a short while she broke the kiss.

-Because I could get used to that…'

She laughed and patted him on the chest, which made him shiver from the cold snow that still was stuck under it.

She took a step inside the house and waved him over with one finger. Hiccup closed the door and walked in to the main room with the burning hearth.

Astrid took off her bulky clothes and hung them on a hook in the hallway. She then walked over to sit beside Hiccup at the fire. Her eyes was glittering with excitement. She leaned forward and looked up at him with her red fingers between her knees.

-So, Hiccup… How's the gift-shop going?

-Uh, I don't think you're supposed to know that, that's like… half the thing.

-Not the gift for me stupid, the gifts for everyone else.

-Oh, there all done. The gang, dad, Gobber, Toothless too.

-So you've spared the best for last?' she asked in a sarcastic tone.

-I surely have. Just the problem that I don't know what the best would want.

-I told you…' she laughed.

-No, but seriously, what do you want for Snoggletogg Astrid?

-One for every day…

-One what for every day?

-You know, when the countdown starts there are four weeks left, 24 days to be precise. And I want some sort of calendar, like a… Kiss-count.

-A what?

-A kiss-count. One for every day.

-you've wasted two on me already, how many do you have left?

-I did not waste any…

Hiccup looked confused at her.

-What are you saying?

-One week have passed that's seven kisses, minus two.

-Astrid, I'm confused.

-I see that. But just, let me catch up the ones I've missed.

Astrid cupped her hands around his cheeks and turned his head to her, he looked frightened. She softly let her lips brush against his. And for the first time he responded. He put his hands at her sides and leaned the last bit till their lips locked. Astrid shifted her weight towards him, she put one leg over his so she sat in his lap then pressed against him and made them fall from the bench down onto the fluffy bear-pelt on the floor, she opened her mouth a little and he followed her movement. Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to catch the moment.

"I let Astrid into my house, she wanted some sort of kiss-count, I'm now lying at the hearth kissing her and holding her body… what the heck?"

Astrid lifted her head and breathed softly, she stared into his eyes.

-One of those, I want one of those every day.' She whispered in his ear.

-Astrid, I know it's obvious but I want to say it too; I really, REALLY like you.

Astrid giggled and laid down beside him on the pelt, she rested her head on his chest and breathed to the even rhythm of his heartbeats.

-I do too, like you Hiccup.

The front door was suddenly swung open and Stoick stepped into the hallway.

-Hiccup.' He said loudly to let him know he was home.

Astrid jerked up from her rest and eyed the room with wild eyes. Hiccup had gotten so scared that he tripped over the bench they had been sitting on with a loud clanking and scraping noise.

Stoick threw himself around the corner to see what had happened, he looked very surprised when he saw the two younglings lying in a pile on the floor with a bench over their legs.

-Wha'?' he asked and gestured with his hand at them.

-Uhm, Astrid leaned back a little too much and the bench tipped.' Hiccup quickly answered.

Stoick shrugged and walked back to take off his coat.

-How long have you been here?' he asked casually.

-Me? Well, only some minutes.' Astrid answered nervously.

-Have you got all your Snoggletogg gifts done Miss Hofferson?

-Ye, almost, I still need to get one for mum and dad.

-Hiccup, take my purse and accompany Astrid to the market, I recon you have some left too, since you've been in here for the whole week. She can have anything she wants.

-Oh no, that definitely won't be needed, I got money on my own.

-See it as a payment Miss Hofferson. I just want you to get Hiccup out of the house once in a while.

-I'm still here dad, I can hear you.

-I know… now goo, I have a lot to do, I could need some silence.

-I'm quiet!' Hiccup protested.

-Yes, YOU are, you two are most certainly not. I could hear you from out there…

-W-what did you hear?

Stoick walked past them towards his room and made a pouting face and a loudly smooch.

Astrid was shining red when she looked at Hiccup, which almost made him chuckle.

-What do you say Astrid, we'll leave this old goat here and go to the market, you can point out potential gifts you would like…

-Ye, let's go.' She panted in embarrassment.

Moments later they were walking towards the market, Astrid who was a bit more warm-blooded than Hiccup had her coat and winter boots while Hiccup wore two thick jackets, an extra pair of pants, winter-boots, two pair of socks and thick fur-gloves.

-I still want a kiss-count…' Astrid said quietly as they walked down the icy stair from the Haddock house.

**(( Thanks for reading, I did not feel like writing it on the top so I write it here. Welcome.**

**Next Sunday is a new chapter. Have a happy Second Advent!**

**/Trilltroller, Sweden.**


	3. A snoggletogg kiss counter p3

A Snoggletogg kiss-counter. Chapter 3.

Another week had passed now, Astrid had gotten her wish through. Every morning they would meet behind the Haddock house and share a long kiss, and every day Hiccup felt more and more stress from not coming up with a good gift.

This morning was the worst yet. Astrid broke loose from his embrace and smiled at him.

-I have come up with a really good gift… I think you'll like it.' She said and bit her lip.

Hiccup stood phased. He stared blankly out in the air as his brain worked overtime to try to come up with something.

-Midgard to Hiccup?

-Wha… ye. What?

-You froze.

-I-I'll better be off to the forge now, Gobber will give me a hard time of I'm late again.

Astrid sighed and hugged him hard.

-See you in the afternoon Hiccup?' she asked.

-Ye, I'll be up at the great hall when it starts to get dark.

She waved and ran off through the deep snow. Hiccup sighed and started making his way up to the hot building where he worked.

*Hours later*

Hiccup sat by the grindstone and sharpened a sword for an unknown customer. He had had the though stuck in his head all day and now just had to get it out there.

-Gobber, what do you give a girl that you like, but don't want to expose yourself to?

-Hofferson?' the words was more of a statement than a question.

-Well, ya can alweeis gev her an axe…

-That's not personal enough… I had that thought though…

-Lad, I do'n noo a lot aboot wimmen, but wha I noo is tha'd they like big things!' he said and chuckled for himself.

Hiccup didn't really get the fun in it but an idea had sprung to his mind.

-The glacier…' he whispered for himself.

-Gobber, I won't be here for the rest of the week. Can you manage?

-Whe'r ye go'in?

-I have a great idea for Astrid…

Gobber smiled when he saw the enthusiasm in the boy's eyes.

-Go, go get yer girl…

-Thank you Gobber.

Hiccup wrapped himself in his thick cloak and ran out of the forge. He rushed up to his room and ripped out a sheet of paper from his note book and wrote a short message on it.

Toothless sneaked up to him and nudged his non-leg.

-We're going out on an expedition bud, what do you think?

The dragon gave one of his awkward "similes" and shuffled around the room in excitement.

Hiccup chuckled and walked down the stairs, he filled a sack with supplies such as food and water-skins. He put on Toothless' saddlebags and packed a bunch of firewood and other supplies. He, a bit unwillingly, took a bow from his father's arsenal and put on his flight-suit with his thick mantel over it. Then dropped the note in the hall. He and his friend ran outside and pulsed through the snow for a couple of yards, then Hiccup jumped atop of Toothless and they took to the skies. They flew high up in the sky and followed the brightest start in the clear heaven, towards north.

*Later that evening*

Stoick pushed the door open. He was shaking from the cold and quickly stepped inside.

-Evening son!

There were no answer.

-Son?!

Stoick looked around the house and to his surprise and bless there were no one home. Not even the lazy dragon was on his bed.

Stoick walked down to the cabinets to get a snack and a mug of mead, for the first time this winter he was alone, he could just relax…

He opened the food store just to find that everything was gone. And the door to his weapon-room was open too! There were a bow missing, and two quivers!

-HICCUP!' he shouted as loud as he could.

He walked around the house to see what else was missing.

The saddle, and saddlebags of course… and the flight-suit, this surely meant that Hiccup intended to be gone for a while.

He was just about to storm out of the house to ask if anybody had seen Hiccup the last hour when he noticed the sheet of white paper in the hall. He picked it up and read it.

_~Good evening dad, as you can notice I am no longer at home, which is why I left this note. Me and Toothless have flown away for the rest of the week. I raided the food-store and borrowed a bow and some arrows. I would be very glad if you could bring this note to Astrid, for she will have my head if you don't. _

_~Hiccup~_

Stoick relaxed, he could guess why his son was out there now, and he knew he was well equipped since all those things was missing. He swept his cloak around him and pulled on his huge boots and walked out in the freezing cold night. He had seen Astrid up at the great hall when he left and reckoned she would still be there. He flipped the note and found another set of word.

_~You'll have 7 left on me~_

Shrugged, he didn't understand what he meant, but he guessed it was meant for Astrid anyways. He opened the big oak doors and stepped inside to the smell of sweat, food and smoke. He glanced around the room and quickly found Astrid in one corner near the bar.

He walked straight to her, avoiding everyone who might have a job for him.

-Good evening Astrid.' He said and sat down beside her.

-Good evening chief, have you seen Hiccup today?

-No I haven't, not since early morning. He left a note though and asked me to bring it to you.

Astrid suddenly looked more interested. She shuffled a little closer and looked at the piece of paper that Stoick held in his hands, it was folded so she could not read the message though.

Stoick looked down in his hand and opened it so Astrid could take the note. She quickly unfolded it and read through it. She flipped it over and smiled broadly.

-Did he mention where he went?' she asked her chief.

-No, I would guess that he's making a surprise for someone…' Stoick answered and nudges Astrid in the side with one of his beefy arms.

-So, Miss Hofferson. Have a good evening.' He said and bowed, then walked out of the hall with a flagon of mead and a roasted chicken in a sack.

Astrid looked after him and smiled for herself. Tricky Haddocks…

**((Thanks for reading, happy third Advent! **

**/Trilltroller-Sweden.**


	4. A snoggletogg kiss counter p4

A snoggletogg kiss-counter

Chapter 4

*Day before Snoggletogg*

Astrid sat up in bed, suddenly awoken by her bad dream. Hiccup had been gone for a week now and she felt really worried.

She stepped out of bed and opened the window a little. She swept the snow from the windowsill and bent out through it. She looked up in the star-clear midwinter night and closed her eyes.

The smell of pine and smoke gently brushed over her face with the gentle wind. Smoke still shot out from the chimneys and light glowed in the windows still.

Astrid stepped back into her room and swept a thick cloak around her. She crawled out from her window and climbed up on the roof, she lay down in the deep snow and looked up in the sky, at the bright starts.

She sighed heavily and was just about to close her eyes to relax when something black blocked the starlight for a short second.

She shot up from where she lay and focused her eyes to try to see what it was. Her suspicions was right, she saw something land near the Haddock house and a lovely voice whispering.

"Hey, bud, ssshhh, dad's sleeping, we don't want to wake him."

Astrid's heart took a leap, she felt a sudden rush of excitement and quietly slipped down the roof with a small avalanche of powdery snow following. She landed softly in the snow pile beside the house. She cursed the snow for being so damn cold but now nothing could bring down her mood.

She ran past the chopping block and at the sight of the axe she figured she'd need something to throw at his window. She jerked the axe out from the frozen tree stump and continued her jog. She saw the tracks in the snow from where Toothless had landed. She ran to the side of the house and threw her axe. It etched itself to the window frame of his room started another avalanche that unfortunately enough flowed down right over her, covering her in snow from top to toe.

Just as the last flake of snow had fallen onto her Hiccup opened the window and looked surprised at what he saw. A pile of snow with two hands and a face sticking out of it.

-A-Astrid, what are you doing out so late?' he said.

-I saw you coming, I was relaxing on my roof when you blocked my view.

-What were you doing on your roof?

-Never mind, will you let me in or not?

-Uh, ye, I can't open any of the doors without risking to wake my dad…

-Then throw down a rope or something!

Hiccup went back into the room and came back with a bundle of thick rope. He wired it down to her and tied it around his bed so it wouldn't get loose and make Astrid fall on her butt into the snow.

She quickly climbed up and threw herself into Hiccup's arms. She was blistering cold and her face and fingers were almost purple.

Hiccup hugged her back and tried to warm her hands under his arms.

-I probably don't smell too good…' he said and looked at her excusing.

-No, you don't. Where have you been this week?

-You'll see tomorrow… but I can surely say that I now have developed a hatred for dried fish and ice cold yak milk…

Astrid felt how his grip around her was loose, and felt something strange about his hands on her back. She took his hands and turned his palms upwards, he had scars and blisters all over them.

-What have you done?

-You'll see tomorrow…

Astrid closed her hands with his and pushed him towards the bed.

-You owe me…' She whispered and pushed him down onto the soft mattress.

She hungrily sought his lips and locked them into a deep kiss. She slowly extended her tongue and twirled it around his. Her fingers grasped his hair and pulled it gently. A small moan escaped Hiccup's throat and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. He moved his hands along her back and found that she only wore her nightdress and a mantle.

Astrid lifted her head a small distance away from his and bit her lip seductively. She moved one hand to her back and took his, she guided his hands to the knot on the back of the drass, between the shoulder blades.

Hiccup fumbled blindly with the knot until he finally got it open, he stretched the dress lightly and released the pressure from the chords on the back, the dress became loose and wide, he carefully moved a hand inside it and placed it on her back. She shivered a little from the cold but soon relaxed again and continued their third kiss of the evening.

Astrid lifted her chest a little, meaning to give him access to her front but no such thing happened. She shook her back a little to try to get his hand to fall off but he held it steady. She gave up and broke the kiss a little earlier than intended.

-Just touch my breast already Haddock.

Hiccup looked a little skeptical but lowered his hand, he slid it along her ribcage and blushed deeply as he felt the soft skin fitted perfectly in his hand.

-I couldn't sleep Hiccup, can I sleep here tonight?' Astrid asked softly with a brush of her eyelashes on his forehead.

-Sure, I don't disapprove.

Astrid kissed him again and so they lay for a long time, until they both were about to faint by the need of air.

Hiccup put Astrid to his side gently and brushed his wounded hands through her golden hair.

-You look so very beautiful Astrid…' he said a bit awkwardly.

Astrid smiled at him and crawled further up the bed and lay her head on one of the fluffy pillows.

Hiccup walked up and covered her with the blankets and pelts and made sure she was well and nice. Then he walked over to Toothless who had almost fallen asleep on his stone.

-Make space bud…' he said and shooed the dragon a little.

-Wha… where do you think you're going?' Astrid snapped after him and sat up in bed.

-Sleep…' Hiccup answered and pointed at the stone under Toothless.

-Get over here.

-But that's your bed tonight…

-I want you to hold me warm tonight, please Hiccup.' Astrid tried to put on her most adorable face and pouted with her lower lip.

Hiccup blushed a little but trot over to her anyways, he took off his shirt and hung it over a chair and then he sat down on the bed and loosened his prosthetics. He placed it leaning against one of the bed legs. Then he lay down at the side of the matrass and pulled a unoccupied blanket around him. He closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep immediately when a small hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer, Astrid turned him around so he faced her and pulled her blankets around him too, they ley close to each other and calmly fell asleep bound up in each other's embrace.

*Snoggletogg day*

Astrid woke up long before Hiccup, it was barely light outside yet when she sneaked through the snow and up to her room again, the window was still open so she could easily climb in. she lighted some candles and put on some warm and cozy clothes.

The Snoggletogg day was soon to begin. All the dragons had left two days ago and was expected back this evening, plus now everyone was allowed to open whatever had been stuffed in their helmets. In the evening there would be a great feast up at the great hall to celebrate the turning of the winter.

Astrid had just closed her coatee when her mother opened her bedroom door.

-Good morning honey, are you ready for breakfast?

Astrid nodded, she loved the Snoggletogg breakfast, ham, chicken, root crop salads, and all sorts of sweet drinks, both hot and cold.

She followed her mother downstairs and sat down on her regular place with her back to the fire place.

The tree Vikings collected their helmets and opened the small presents that was inside, Astrid had given her mother two earrings made of gold and silver melted together into a fancy pattern. She had given her father a folding rule made out of iron, he had been asking and whining about one for ages, said he needed it for his work at the docks since the ones made out of wood would just snap at nothing.

She herself had received bronze wristbands from her father, a new red tunic from her mother. From the twins she had gotten a small pouch with hideous zippelback gas that exploded when opened, no huge explosion but still enough to ruffle her hair. Fishlegs had given her a story book that he traded from Trader Johan some years ago, she had been wanting to read it ever since. From Snotlout she got a bottle of honey-mead and a note saying "As sweet as you, honey."

Astrid frowned at the card but gladly took the bottle. She looked around a little, feeling a bit confused.

-Where's Hiccup's gift? He said I would see it today…

-I don't know darling, he haven't been here for the whole week.' Her mother answered.

Astrid suddenly felt a little cheated, why hadn't Hiccup left her a gift… just as she thought so it knocked on the door. Nils, Astrid's father, opened and smiled.

-He's here now Astrid!' He shouted happily.

Astrid jumped up from her seat and ran to the door.

-Hey Hiccup, I'm glad to see you again.' she said and winked at him.

-Hey Astrid, I would like to sow you a thing…

-Sure, is it far?

-Ye… quite far. We will have to fly.

-Mom, dad, can I go out? I won't be gone all day.

-Sure, just make sure to be home before the great feast starts! Nils shouted after them as they ran outside.

They both jumped on Toothless and now swooshed through the sky.

-Do you know the way to the glacier?' Hiccup almost shouted over the wind.

-Ye, were close, what about it?

-Catch me if I fall!

Hiccup suddenly rose up and jumped out of the saddle, he fell vertically for a couple of seconds to Astrid's great fear. Then he pulled the straps on the sides of his flight-suit and glided fast through the air, he punched a button on his chest and a fin shot out from the back, to stabilize him. Astrid hurriedly took Toothless reins and followed Hiccup as he descended. Toothless shot a bolt of plasma that exploded right before Hiccup, the warm burst of air sent him fly a little higher and he laughed and 'whooed' happily. They swooshed down through the clouds and Astrid could now see a sail hanging from the glacier's side, Hiccup flew right towards it but Toothless landed on an iceberg a short distance away.

-Get up stupid reptilian! He'll crash into the mountain!

But Toothless didn't budge, he just stood calmly there while Astrid tugged his reins and saddle.

Hiccup angled himself in the air and slowed his speed drastically, he took hold of the sail and slid down it, pulling it with him as he fell.

Astrid gasped at what was reviled, in the huge glacier side she was carved… a deep blue version of herself, about fifteen meters high and done perfectly, all details included. Every strand of hair was carved in, her pupils and her nails, the number of bolts in her shoulders and everything!

-H-Hiccup, how did you do this?

-I had a living blowtorch to my help and I used pickaxes…

-I mean, the details and such!' she said with a wondrous tone full of awe as well.

-That's all in my mind. I don't know if you love me, or like me even, but I do love you, I can say any fact about you that you barely knew yourself, and yet yesterday was the first time I have ever touched you.

Astrid punched him in the shoulder, hard.

-Ow, why?

-That was for making me blush, and to think I don't like you…

She took a grip around his shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed him for a long time and when she finally broke they both panted heavily.

-And that… was for everything else.

Hiccup smiled broadly and hugged her lightly.

-Happy snoggletogg Astrid.

-Wait!

Astrid reached into a pocket inside her coatee and pulled out a flat and hard present she handed it to him.

-Ooh, I wonder what this book shaped thing can be?' Hiccup said sarcastically.

-Open it.' Astrid said with anticipation.

Hiccup pulled the ribbons and paper away, careful not to break any of Astrid's handiwork.

-Thank you Astrid, this is just what I wished for, and needed.

-Open it…' she said and smirked.

Hiccup opened the cover of the book and at the first page he read

_~Beloved Hiccup horrendous the third, I give you this book for you to use, but whenever you open this book I want you to think of me. Also I want be a part of this book, and I want this book to be a part of you, and by so I want to become one with you. _

_Hiccup, I love you!_

_/Astrid Hofferson.~_

Hiccup smiled and looked up from the book.

-Thank you Astrid, happy snoggletogg.

**(( Thanks for reading, and a happy holyday. I just want to put something out there; I do not care if you're black or white, rich or poor, mighty or weak, if you celebrate Christmas or something else, or nothing at all, as long as you're a good human I will like you. Now whoever you are, I hope you're very happy this day. Peace out!**

**/Trilltroller.**


End file.
